


Tick Tock, Tick T-..

by xblvrryfxcex



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Graphic Self Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Suicide/Self-Harm, but with TyJo, gay relationship bc im gay asf, god im bad at this, im sorry for this fic, im sorry you guys, its gonna be shitty sorry, tags will be added i guess, this is basically me, thoughts, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblvrryfxcex/pseuds/xblvrryfxcex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is ticking, and its almost out for Tyler..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock, Tick T-..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my shit fic. I feel like shit, and this is a way to express myself, yknow?
> 
> -Jaylyn

 Razors, knives, scissors, and guns. What more could a boy want?

Pills, hate, time, and rope. That is all it takes.

At least, for Tyler, that is.

 

 Tyler was sitting on the bathroom floor, with an assortment of things laid out in front of himself. Pills from the cabinet, a gun from his dad's gun case, a rope from the shed, razors from his stash he had hid, and a watch to count the time. His phone was there as well. His best friend would be worried about him, for sure, but all he knew was that Tyler was at "basketball practice" in town. Little did he know, Tyler loved him but he would no longer have him tomorrow. 

 

 His note was laid out beside him too, a reminder of how much he hated himself. All the thoughts never stopped, and it was a constant onslaught of them. So now was the time to end them. He had planned this for so long, and was happy that he was finally at the time to do kill himself. 

Song lyrics replayed in his head and reminded him of his mission, "some say death is the easy way, and I think they’re right."

"Life is a waterfall,  
We're one in the river,  
And one again after the fall."

 

He picked up his phone and checked his notifications. None. Good.

 

He picked up the razor blade and set it onto his wrist. Then he slowly dug it into the soft flesh underneath it. The pain felt so good, the bite of the blade calming his mind and torment. 

 

Then he snatched the blade farther, letting the blood bubble up from the depths of his bodies.

It dripped onto the floor, ruby red and thick as could be. 

 

Tyler sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He smiled. 

Then his phone buzzed.

 

_**Josh 4:32pm** _

Where are you? Came to watch you and you aren't here. 

 

He cursed and grimaced. He opened the keyboard.

 

**_Tyler 4:33pm_ **

At store, getting some groceries for my mom. Be done soon.

 

_**Josh 4:35pm** _

Okay. Ttyl.

 

He sat the phone down and continued what he was doing. He picked up the stone cold gun and felt it against his skin. 

 

He slid it into his mouth.

Then he painted the walls red with his lifeblood.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Tyler's mom came home later that night and looked around the house for Tyler. 

 

"Tyler?" She called out into the seemingly empty house. 

She saw a red stain on the floor and figured that he'd been painting again.

She then moved up the stairs, and checked his room. He wasn't there. 

She went to the bathroom and slowly opened the door to find her son sprawled out and dead. There were weapons laid out in front of him and a gun in his dead cold hand. 

 

She let out a bloodcurdling scream of anguish and pain and sank to the floor. "My baby!" 

She sobbed and picked up the suicide note he had left and read it.

 

"Dear whoever finds me,

 

I've planned this for a while and I feel bad for what this will do to you. I love all of you, and none of this is your fault. 

Please tell my whole family I love them and tell Joshua Dun that I will always love him and I wish I could have kissed him before I died.

Don't fret. I'm in a better place now.

I love you.

Goodbye..

Tyler Joseph."

 

And that was the last they heard of him. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
